godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla (GTS)
Godzilla Niko Tatopoulos H.E.A.T. Komodithrax Giant Bat Nessie Robo-Yeti |enemies= |controlledby= |portrayedby=Frank Welker |designs=ShodaiBebiGojira |roar= |firstappearance=''Godzilla'' |lastappearance=Tourist Trap }}Godzilla is a mutated marine iguana created by TriStar Pictures that first appeared in the 1998 American film, Godzilla. Name Godzilla's name comes from the series itself where he's dubbed as such. In the Godzilla: The Series episode Competition, the Japanese characters always refer to Godzilla Junior as "Gojira," even when speaking English. Unofficially, the character's been dubbed "Godzilla Junior" to distinguish him from his parent. Appearance This Godzilla shares his appearance with his father, being a theropod-like kaiju. Roar Godzilla's roars were mostly recycled 1998 Godzilla and Godzilla roars. Zilla Roars Personality ]]Godzilla is very different from his late father. Unlike his father, who reproduced asexually, Godzilla is sterile (or possibly can only reproduce sexually and a mate simply doesn't exist, since Niko only stated that there was "no risk of him reproducing"). In the episode "End Of The Line", however, he falls in love with a mutant Komodo dragon, named Komodithrax, and becomes the surrogate father to her unborn offspring. Unfortunately for Godzilla, Komodithrax and the giant egg she laid fell down a crack in the ice, with both supposedly dying in the end. 's baby]]Godzilla is also much more aggressive than his parent; rather than fleeing from an attack, he will usually, like the Japanese Godzilla, fight or destroy his attackers. For a mutation, he is very intelligent and shows the ability to make moral decisions. For example, in the episode "Deadloch", where he fights against the Loch Ness Monster, he then later aids Nessie in recovering her stolen baby (this is when Godzilla makes a "moral decision", although H.E.A.T. member Monique says that it's just instinctual for creatures to work together). In Monster Wars Part 3, he chose his adoptive father Niko Tatapoulos over his biological father, Cyber-Godzilla, and attacked it. Godzilla also shows some planning and strategy in his fighting style, though it is shown that he can resort sheerly to brute force, if he is angered enough. He has even shown a sense of humor, (much like Godzilla in Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster) as in the climax of one episode of the series, he splashed members of the H.E.A.T. team with water in a playful fashion. ]]His most prominent trait, though, is his protectiveness and loyalty towards Dr. Nick Tatopoulos. When Nick is journeying around the world, Godzilla is never far behind. The proof of this is that Godzilla has often saved Nick and other members of the H.E.A.T team from dangerous situations. In one situation in particular, Godzilla managed to catch Nick (who was falling) on top of his head before letting him down gently. The only time Godzilla's loyalty faltered was when he met his biological father, resurrected as Cyber-Godzilla, for the first time. He could be seen cowering in fear not unlike a little boy being scolded severely by his father when Cyber-Godzilla roared at him. He was unwilling to attack his own father despite being told by Nick to do so. Niko then sadly said that Godzilla "dumped" him for his birth parent. Thankfully, Godzilla later broke free of Cyber-Godzilla and the Tachyons' influence and chose Nick over his birth parent. Origins Godzilla was the last surviving offspring of the Godzilla from 1998. He, as well as all of his siblings, were eggs laid inside the Madison Square Garden by Godzilla. Unlike his siblings, Godzilla survived the bombing of the Madison Square Garden and was later found by Dr. Niko Tatopoulos, who kept him safe from the military. History ''Godzilla '']]In 1998, a giant monster given the classification of "Godzilla" by the U.S. military made his nest in the Madison Square Garden in New York City, New York. There, about two hundred eggs which hatched into juvenile Godzillas. The military carried out a plan to bomb Madison Square Garden and kill all the infant Godzillas, which was successful, for the most part. Godzilla, angry at the death of his offspring, terrorized the city until he was shot down by several missiles from F-18 Hornets. Unknown to everyone, an egg survived among the fires of Madison Square Garden. Godzilla 2 Godzilla was meant to star in ''Godzilla 2 and Godzilla 3, both of which were scrapped in favor of Godzilla: The Series. He would have lived on Monster Island and fought a giant insect monster called "Queen Bitch." In this film, he would have been portrayed as being more similar to the original Godzilla than he was in the animated series, reproducing asexually and not possessing atomic breath. ''Godzilla: The Series To be expanded. Abilities Amphibiousness Godzilla spends most of his time in the water, as he is a natural swimmer and is able to breathe underwater. Godzilla once rested unconscious underwater for an extended period of time while sick. Atomic breath Godilla signature weapon is his green atomic breath; something his father lacked. The atomic breath has a long range and is extremely hot, capable of melting steel and turning sand into glass. Durability Another ability that sets the second Godzilla apart from the 1998 Godzilla is his ability to take high levels of damage. Whereas his father was killed by a relatively small amount of missiles, his successor is shown taking large amounts of heavy artillery with no harm, much like the original Japanese Godzilla. In relation to his durability is his enhanced regeneration, which allows Godzilla to recover from injuries and regain his strength quickly. Intelligence Godzilla is shown to be very intelligent. He is shown to be able to plan and perform tactics in battle and given the ability to make moral decisions. He is also shown to have a large brain for his body size, a trait very unique among reptiles in general. As the series progressed, Nick noted Godzilla seemed to get more intelligent. He was able to figure it out to get the Giant Bug on top of the tower by destroying it. He was able to understand that Nessie was looking for her baby. Physical abilities Godzilla has shown to have great physical strength. He often overpowers other mutations with sheer brute strength able to lift other mutations in the air. His claws are extremely sharp and are capable of shredding steel. Godzilla's tail is also an incredibly powerful weapon that can be used to crush and strike his opponents. Godzilla is also incredibly fast and nimble, running at a top speed of 500 mph. He is able to move incredibly quickly from one location to another and being able to climb rapidly. In addition, Godzilla is shown to have quick reflexes. Additionally, he is an extraordinary burrower, as moments after hatching he could quickly burrow through many yards of concrete to escape the ruins of Madison Square Garden. Once fully grown, Godzilla could tunnel incredibly large distances in extremely short periods of time, sometimes appearing on the battlefield from underground. Stamina He is able to travel thousands miles in the ocean without any obvious signs of fatigue. Weaknesses Godzilla is generally considered to be the most powerful mutation in ''Godzilla: The Series, though he still has a number of exploitable weaknesses. Bright lights Godzilla seems to have an aversion to bright lights - a weakness which was exploited by both Cameron Winter (who used powerful searchlights while attacking Godzilla with the Cyber Flies) and Maximillian Spiel (who used high-intensity quartz beams during Godzilla's battle with Rhinosaurus). Electricity Electricity has done some damage to Godzilla, although he is mostly able to resist it - such as in his battles with the Crackler and the Lizard Slayers. Poison Poison has be been shown to damage Godzilla more than most types of attacks. He is also vulnerable to dehydration, having almost died due to it when fighting the monster Medusa. Trivia *Godzilla hasn't made any official appearances since his animated series was cancelled back in 2000 due to Sony and TriStar losing the rights to the Godzilla franchise. *Interestingly, this Godzilla is said to weigh 60,000 metric tons as revealed in the episode "Cash of the Titans," while his parent only weighed 500 tons in the 1998 film, making this Godzilla officially heavier than all incarnations of Godzilla except his incarnation from Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah through Godzilla vs. Destoroyah, and [[Godzilla (2014 film)|Legendary Pictures' Godzilla]], which also weigh 60,000 metric tons. References Do you like Godzilla Junior? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Toho Kaiju Category:TriStar Pictures Category:Godzilla 1998 Category:Godzilla: The Series Category:Earth Defenders Category:Aquatic Creatures Category:Godzilla: The Series Kaiju Category:Television Godzilla Kaiju Category:Reptiles